


Urban magic-The Fae queen

by WaterySoup



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterySoup/pseuds/WaterySoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fae queen Zoeya is the most human out of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urban magic-The Fae queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very quick introduction, trust me. There will be more.

Zoeya wore human flesh more comfortably than anyone else did. She had her hair in a bun, she wore a loose hoodie and jeans. Her sneakers kicked up dirt and dust, much to the annoyance of her companion, who was dressed in a trenchcoat, a scarf up around his lower face.

It was not to keep him warm, though.

“Soeya, can you stop? You’re getting my coat dusty.”

“No, Rythian. C’mon, let’s visit Kirin.” The woman said, opening a door. The bell jingled as they stepped into the store. Hunched over one of the counter was a massive man, with broad shoulders and a barrel chest. He looked up from a book as they entered.

“Kirin! hello! hi!” Zoeya said, waving and walking up to him. He bowed in reply.

“Hello Zoeya, how are you?”

“I’m good! Do you have some of that lemon-mint tea?” She rest her hands on the counter, looking up at the shelves. Rythian went to look at a few blank journals. Kirin dipped his head in a nod and turned to grab the tea from one of the shelves to hand it to Zoeya.

“Are you getting anything else?”

“No, thank you. I’m going to take Rythian to a tea party.” Rythian sighed as Zoeya handed the money to Kirin, who smiled.

“Have fun at the tea party, Rythian.”

—-

“Pass tiddles the tea, Rythian.” Zoeya said. She wore lacy pink dress and dainty shoes, a sharp contrast to the outfit she had worn earlier. Plus, she had beautiful, lacy wings decorating her back.

They sat at a wooden table, decorated with silver platters of cakes and cookies, with a beautiful silver teapot sitting in the middle. Around it was seated Zoeya, Rythian, Tiddles the tabby, and Alex, a mortal child.

Rythian groaned, but passed the tea to the stuffed cat. He wore a suit, but still with his scarf. Zoeya poured out the tea for the cat, poured some for herself and offered to pour Alex’s tea. They had eyes full of stars, which brightened when the fae said “Would you like me to pour you some tea?”

The child giggled, “Yes pleasee!” and watched as Zoeya poured the tea out into their cup.

“One lump or two?” Zoeya asked, plopping two into the child’s cup as they instantly answered, “Two!”

“Be careful, the water should be hot. and stir until the sugar cubes are gone,” Rythian said, startling Zoeya slightly. She smiled.

He was a softie at heart. It wasn’t that hard to tell.


End file.
